The Internet protocol (IP) phone call is a kind of digital phone call and is a kind of communication services brought by the technology innovation. The IP phone call incorporates various switching processing, such as voice, compression coding, packaging packets, allocating routing, storing and switching, and depackaging and decompressing, etc., into the IP network or the internet, thereby implementing the voice communication, promoting the utilization of the network resources and reducing the voice service cost. Therefore, the IP phone call is rapidly developed in the worldwide, who can be regarded as one of the fastest developed and most rapidly popular application service technologies in the world nowadays and also is one of the hot spots concerned by the computer network industry.
At present, the development potentiality of the IP phone call is the cheap price. Along with the evolution trend from the circuit switching to the packet switching, the value-added service based on the IP phone call presents an unprecedented vitality, thereby providing more business opportunities for the IP phone call operator and the Internet service provider (ISP), etc. Consequently, each domestic operator provides the respective IP phone call service one after another. However, the IF phone call produces a plurality of inconvenience at the same time when bringing benefits for people.
For the mobile international long distance service, the dialing procedure of direct dialing refers to FIG. 1a, wherein the dialing prefix which requires adding is “an international access code+a country or area code”, and the international access code here is “00”; after determining that the terminal has already opened the international long distance IP function, the procedure of IP dialing adding 17951 refers to FIG. 1b, wherein the dialing prefix which requires adding is “17951”+“00”+“a country or area code”.
Obviously, the whole dialing procedure is relatively complex. Certainly the most complex case is in the international roaming state. The dialing mode of the roaming international long distance call is “an international access code”+“a country code”+“an area code”+“a user number”, as shown in FIG. 1c. In this case, if dialing an IP call is required, then the IP dialing-in number of the international roaming operator requires adding, and the dialing mode is “an IP dialing-in number of the international roaming operator”+“an international access code”+“a country code”+“an area code”+“a user number”, as shown in FIG. 1d. The “international access code” is an international long distance prefix which requires adding when the user in the international roaming state dials a phone call out of the roaming area. “+” is defined as the universal international access code in the technical standard of the global system for mobile communications (GSM), that is, no matter which country the user roams to, the user can use “+” instead of the GSM international access code. However, there is no a universal international access code in the code division multiple access (CDMA) network, and the international access codes of different countries and different operators may be different. For example, the international access code of America and Canada is 011, and the one of Korea is 001 (or 002, 008, 00700), the one of Australia is 0011 and the one of Hong Kong is 001.
For example, a CDMA user roaming to America is required to dial a fixed telephone 0216650**** in Shanghai, China, of which a dialing mode should be: 011+86+21+6650****, wherein “011” is the international access code of America, “86” is the country code of China, and “21” is the area code of Shanghai. Herein, it should be specifically noted that when a user in the international roaming state dials the fixed telephone in China mainland, there is no need to add “0” before the area code. The dialing mode of the user dialing a mobile phone of Shanghai is similar to this, that is, 011+86+1367186****. Similarly, the mode for dialing the IP call is also very complex, and here will be not repeated.